kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch
Patches are special items that appear in City Trial mode in Kirby Air Ride. They come in different colors and appearances to indicate what they will power up. Their general purpose is to upgrade Kirby's Air Machine which heightens your chances of winning the Mini-game that is played after the map. They only appear in Blue Boxes and Green Boxes. But there are Red Boxes that can hold copy ability patches, or Legendary Air Ride Machines' pieces, check under Type 3. If a power up is gray, it will downgrade Kirby's machine. Their are three types, one type stays on Kirby's machine until after the trial, the other maximizes or minimizes the machine's stats for a short moment, and the last briefly puts your machine in the advantage. Type 1 These are the types that stay on Kirby's machine until the end of the trial. They come out of Blue boxes along with recovery items. Offense This Patch raises a machine's offense. Offense is important for disabling other machines faster and causing greater damage. Its appearance is based off of a rope for unknown reasons. Strategy You should try getting this power up on stronger machines like the Shadow Star, or the Swerve Star for quick winning in a melee. Defense This one raises a machine's defense. Defense is good for withstanding high amounts of damage. A machine with good defense and health often prevails over the others. Its appearance is based off of a shield, an item used for protection. Strategy Putting this power up on a machine like Bulk Star, or the Rex Wheelie will make you very hard to take out, especially in a melee. Top Speed This one raises a machines top speed. Top Speed is good for for winning drag races and avoiding opponents. It goes well with the Boost power up. Its appearance is based off of a meteor shooting at full speed. Strategy Make sure you get this power up to stars like the Winged Star to help with drag races. Turn This one aids a machine's handling. Turning is important for going past sharp corners and turns, as well as avoiding damage from the environment.This also increases turning speed. Its appearance is an arrow turning at 360 degrees. Strategy When you hop on a Slick Star or more preferably the Swerve Star, make sure you get plenty of these to make a drag race easy. Charge This one raises a machine's charging speed, making it charge faster. Charging is good for accelerating quicker and winning races. It is best combined with a Boost Patch. It is based off of a battery. Strategy Apply this to stars like the Bulk Star to make accelerating and winning a drag race a lot easier. Boost This one raises how much speed a machine gets when it lets out a boost after charging. Boosting is good for accelerating to to top speed faster than normal. It looks like a dash panel. Strategy This power up should be applied to stars like the Formula Star for drag racing. Glide This one raises a machine's aerial game. Gliding is good for getting to places easier. If you land perfectly after gliding you will get a slight boost of speed. Remember, when you get this power up, you will lose weight for your machine. It appears to be a pair of wings. Strategy Apply this power up to stars like the Rocket Star for excellent air time in the Air Glide Stadium. It is important to combine this with speed. Weight This one raises a machines weight. Weight is important for fast falling and prevents your machine from being knocked back far when hit with an attack. Remember when you get weight, you downgrade your air time. It appears to be a weight. Strategy This power up was made for bikes and stars, with poor aerial game, like the Rex Wheelie and the Bulk Star. Combining this with defense is important. Stamina This one raises a machine's stamina. It is one of the rarest and most important power ups in the game. Stamina is very important to a machine; if your stamina is depleted, your machine will explode, and you will have to find a new one. It appears to be a heart shape. Strategy Give this to weaker machines like the Wing Star to make you harder to take out in melees. All The All Patch raises every stat on your machine by one. It is the ultimate Patch, and is the rarest of them all. Only a few of them appear in an an entire run through of City Trail! It looks like a flashing orb inside a crescent. Type 2 These types temporarily increases or decreases a machine's stat, depending on the symbol and coloration. These come from Green boxes. Offense Max This one maximizes a machine's offense. Use this to quickly destroy other machines and boxes with ease. Defense Max This one maximizes a machine's defense. With this, you briefly don't need to worry about damage. Charge/Boost/Top Speed Max This maximizes both your machine's charging speed and top speed as well as boost. Zoom around to get to places you want to go, fast. All Max This rare and glorious one maximizes every stat on your machine. It combines the power and benefits of each of the Patches mentioned above. Type 3 These are the types that do nothing to the machine's stats, but temporarily gives Kirby a special ability. Cannon This one gives Kirby an orange cannon that he holds above his head and fires continuously until the time frame runs out. You can easily break boxes and destroy other machines with this. Hyper Spin This makes Kirby spin his machine contantly until the time frame runs out. This ability also makes Kirby inapproachable and it becomes easier to destroy other machines and break boxes. Timer Bombs (Mines) Kirby will recieve three mines to plant in the ground. If an unsuspecting victim goes over it, it will detonate on the victim nearly or completely demolishing the victims health and possibly destroying the machine. Remember where you planted the mine so that you don't fall into your own trap. Golden Spikes (Gordos) Kirby will receive a limited amount of Gordos to throw at his opponents. Once thrown, they will linger on the spot you threw them to for a brief period of time, then they disappear. They are one of the most feared power ups and can destroy a machine as heavy as the Rex Wheelie. Invincibility Candy Kirby will become invulnerable to all attacks. Use this to ride through a blast radius or a bunch of golden spikes. Type 4 These are ability Patches. Because there are no enemies in City Trail, Kirby must rely on these small Patches that he finds in Red Boxes to gain his powers. Bomb This Patch bestows the Bomb ability when obtained. Fire This Patch bestows the Fire ability when obtained. Freeze This Patch bestows the Freeze ability when obtained. Sleep This Patch bestows the Sleep ability when obtained. Wheel This Patch bestows the Wheel ability when obtained. Wing This Patch bestows the Wing ability when obtained. Plasma This Patch bestows the Plasma ability when obtained. Tornado This Patch bestows the Tornado ability when obtained. Sword This Patch bestows the Sword ability when obtained. Needle This Patch bestows the Needle ability when obtained. Mike This Patch bestows the Mike ability when obtained. Category: Items